


You're Unbelievable

by micasa



Series: Friends With Benefits Taegyu [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa
Summary: Taehyun just wants to go to his next class and study peacefully. The last thing he needs at the moment was Beomgyu pulling him to the janitor's room, asking for a sudden blowjob.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Friends With Benefits Taegyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	You're Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> warning: if you don't like smut, what are you doing here? get out.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Taehyun exclaims as Beomgyu pull him inside the janitor's room.

Taehyun didn't know what the older guy wants but to be honest, he doesn't really care at this point because he's almost late for his next lecture and the last thing he needs is Beomgyu dragging him away from his destination.

"Shh, they're gonna hear you." Beomgyu said and pushes Taehyun into his knees. "Please, Hyun, I need to cum."

Okay so Beomgyu and Taehyun are 'friends with benefits'. It all started when Taehyun caught Beomgyu jerking off to some gay porn that's playing on the TV while planning to surprise the older. 

The latter was flustered, hands grabbing a nearby pillow and shoving it to cover his dick, which is obviously very much red and demanding for release. Taehyun was surprised but he found himself coming inside the room, locking Beomgyu's bedroom door and dropping down on his knees. He takes the pillow away from Beomgyu's lap and takes the older's cock on his mouth.

"Tell me if you don't want this." He tells the older, only to get a low, guttural moan. Beomgyu's eyes rolled in pleasure and that was enough for Taehyun to know that Beomgyu wants this as much as he does.

Ever since then, their hangouts often turned into a sleepover with lots on fucking involved.

Taehyun knows Beomgyu was a horny guy but he never imagined the older would do something like this, inside the campus where anyone can hear them.

"You're unbelievable." Taehyun hisses, hands already on Beomgyu's belt, unbuckling it.

"You want this too, shut up." Beomgyu smugly says.

The younger rolls his eyes at Beomgyu and pumps the older's flushed dick. "What the hell did you do anyways? Why the heck are you hard here in school?" Taehyun asks him then takes Beomgyu's dick in his mouth.

Beomgyu lets out a sigh of relief, putting one of his hand on the wall to steady himself, and the other, gripping on Taehyun's hair. "F-fck... Can I fuck your mouth first?" Taehyun moans in affirmation.

Beomgyu started thrusting in and out of the red head's mouth, gasping silently to the sensation of Taehyun's wet cavern. "I was... thinking..." He starts explaining, moaning in between his words.

"Hmm?"

"was thinking about... fucking your mouth... because Yeonjun hyung was... telling me about his date with his boyfriend..."

Taehyun pulls away with a 'pop' sound. "How did a date remind you of fucking my mouth, hyung? That's weird." Taehyun snorts before taking Beomgyu's dick back on his mouth.

"Junnie hyung was telling me that Soobin hyung finally... allowed him to... fuck him... and that it felt amazing... so I thought of you..."

Beomgyu also didn't know if him and Taehyun being friends with benefits was the reason why he was suddenly reminded by it or because of the fact that he has the biggest crush on his best friend but whatever the answer is, only Beomgyu would know.

"Fuck, I'm close." Beomgyu gasped as he felt the familiar knot on his stomach.

Taehyun continue sucking Beomgyu's dick as if it was a lollipop, licking its underside and sucking on its slit, causing for the older to sigh in pleasure. He started palming himself through his pants as well, feeling aroused by Beomgyu fucking his mouth.

Not even a minute later, Beomgyu was already spilling his cum into Taehyun's mouth, biting his tongue to suppress the loud moan he wants to let out.

Taehyun swallows Beomgyu's seed and strokes himself faster, releasing into the floor, forming a puddle of cum.

"You're amazing, Taehyun-ah." Beomgyu grins and pulls Taehyun for a deep heated kiss.

"You're unbelievable." Taehyun says as he pulled away, quickly putting his dick in his pants and straightening his uniform so nobody would think of anything.

"We didn't even go all the way." Beomgyu pouted, pulling Taehyun by the waist and groping his ass hard.

"I'm late for my class, asshole." Taehyun hisses and pulls away while Beomgyu whined about not wanting to go to class. Taehyun smirks at Beomgyu with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

"If we go to our classes now and not get detention for being late, maybe you can come over tonight and have..." Taehyun leans in and give Beomgyu a peck on the lips.

 _ **" a DEEP and LONG conversation with me."** _He winks at Beomgyu and exits the janitors room, leaving Beomgyu alone and in a daze.

When Beomgyu snaps back to reality, he found himself grinning like a fool.

Later that day, rumors said that Beomgyu was seen happily skipping towards his classes, continuously mumbling things like "I can't wait to go home".

Taehyun, of course, smiles in amusement.


End file.
